Combining Past and Future
by Renaissance-Angel-of-Darkness
Summary: Rated for violence and language and to be safe; Anyhow, Yume is is a sixteen year old girl with problems. She lives next door to Kagome and follows her into the well, though things don't go to well for them... Say Miroku finds her first! (i suck at summar
1. Alternate Beginnings

She kept running, past all of the streams and trees. Her eyes were blurry from the slap. Not only was it the slap, but all of the other attacks too. She held tightly to her child as possible, but He was coming for her. To kill the child he never wanted to have. Well it wasn't it his to begin with. A nice man, or at least what seemed to be, had raped the mother when she was asleep; tired from the entire running she had done earlier that day. It was his child and now her "boyfriend" Kusai wanted little Yume dead. But the mother knew that her daughter would one day be amazing, and make her proud and with a happy, wonderful life.  
  
"Come back here you treacherous Bitch!" He yelled on his motorcycle, coming after her with a bat. She was no match for the bike or the metal bat. Harshly it fell against her head. Screaming in pain, then suddenly, she stopped feeling all together. She fell to the cement street. Yume, the three-month-old baby, began to cry loudly.  
  
Kusai shut off the bike, and with the bat in hand, he stepped on his ex-girlfriend's dead body. He held the bat over his head, preparing to kill the child. Sirens wailing loudly were starting to come closer and closer. Afraid, he dropped the bat and ran.  
  
The police arrived and found the young baby, crying piercingly high. One of them picked her up and examined Yume to check to see if she wasn't injured.   
  
Cleared of injuries they took back to the station.   
  
"What are we going to do with a baby?" asked the chief of police. There was paperwork all over the desk and the phones were ringing off the hook every five minutes. "We have no place for a child here! And who would take on the responsibility of a baby, and their job?! There is just too much to be done. Send her to the orphanage... the one across the street. Go! Now!" She yelled in all of her frustration. The cops nodded and took the sleeping baby to the orphanage.   
  
On the way there it began to rain badly, with a little snow. With Yume tightly bundled up, they rang the doorbell. But when no one answered, not knowing what to do, they left her on the doorstep. They had no choice but to leave, for they were on the search for the killer of the baby's mother.   
  
16 Years Later  
  
The now Sixteen-year old was banging on her self-bought drums, trying to keep up with the beat of Evanescence; by doing so, she was deaf to the world. She was an interesting girl, with the worst attitude to anyone...and to some... she had the best fashion, or the worst. Her hair was long on the right side, Black, and on the other side it was short, before her ears ended, and ice blue to match her eyes.  
  
She paused her music and threw her arm glove across the room. On her tank top was a beautiful dragon all across it. Though because the family dog had cut it, to she tore off the front so it was just long enough to cover her breasts. Her pants were black, baggy, and boyish. Her boots that were underneath went all the way up to her thighs.  
  
"Knock off that annoying banging, Yume!" yelled her foster mother.   
  
"I'm going to Kagome's house," She wiped off her forehead with the towel that was around her neck.  
  
"And who said you could go? I don't remember telling you that you could. Besides, aren't you grounded because of your grades?" Asked the woman. She disapproved of everything Yume did, even if it was good. Though Yume didn't answer, she did silence her mother by slamming her bedroom door. Yume grabbed her bag and left the house, slamming every door she went through to make sure her "mother" heard her leaving.   
  
She walked next door to the Shinto shrine to find Souta looking worriedly around. His eyes were red and puffy and there was tear marks down his cheek.   
  
"What's wrong with you now, Souta?" she asked him. He looked over at her with a sad expression.  
  
"Kagome has been kidnapped by this, this-this monster thingy I dunno what it was! But it took her down the Bone Eaters well and I dunno what happened then!" he began to cry and the memory. Yume sighed and walked towards the well, thinking that was some sort of hoax. When she looked down the well she noticed an arm, lying there at the bottom. Thinking it was Kagome's, she jump down expecting to fall only a few feet. But instead she was shot through all sorts of beautiful colors.   
  
When she landed she jumped out. She looked around and accidentally ran into a Monk at full speed knocking him over. Thankful that she played high school football, she didn't fall over. But unlike the other human, he fell over, hurting his arm. "Oops," She muttered and walked off not wanting to wake him up from unconsciousness. But she didn't get far, for something smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her this time, unconscious.  
  
"She's waking up!" she heard a familiar voice just a little way from where she was sleeping.  
  
"Yes well, for being a fallen angel, she sure is beautiful," said another voice, and from all of the other ones she heard, this next one was even weirder.   
  
"Fallen Angel? Miroku, you were the one that knocked her out! You little pervert," A loud noise was heard. Yume tried to continue sleeping but it was useless, they were just to loud.  
  
"Will you all just shut up?!" Se yelled, sitting up quickly. She looked around at the people she had just yelled at. There stood the monk with a sling around his arm. There was another man with long white hair and what appeared to be dog-ears. At him, Yume stared the longest at him. After reverting her eyes to the rest of the people in the room, Kagome was sitting close to her bed.  
  
"There you are Kagome!" Yume said, glaring at her "friend". Suddenly the monk grasped her hands and asked in seductive voice, "will you do me the honors of bearing my children?"  
  
Yume just stared at him like he was joking. She looked over at the others who had a sweat drop behind their heads.  
  
"Will ya just leave Kikyo alone?!" He banged the monk's head. The strange human's ears twitched as he had said. "You... you're not Kikyo are you?" He sniffed her, looking at Yume up and down, trying to figure out the perfume smell of strawberries and banana. All of the different smells that she still had, lingering on her body. Disgusting smells her "mother" had given her, such as beer and cigarette smoke.  
  
Out of reaction to the man sniffing her, she slapped his face, "You little creep!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Me?! You're the one that slapped me! And I take back about you looking like Kikyo! And her too! She looks nothing like her you little-little girls.. humans... whatever you are!" The flustered man said, stiffening up and glaring at everyone in sight. But being the way that she is, Yume returned the glare right back.  
  
"Kikyo? Who is she... wait you mean the priestess that died Fifty years ago?" Asked the curious monk Miroku. The other man with the weird ears was about to pound him until Kagome said the magic words. "SIT BOY!" Instantly he fell to the hard wooden ground of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Did someone mention thee sisters name?" An old lady walked in. She headed over to the monk first to check on his broken arms. "How is ye arm, Miroku?" asked the old woman Kaede. She didn't even notice that Yume was awake, and if she did, she continued to ignore her. But Yume was all too familiar with it.  
  
"Where are we, Kagome?" asked her, still staring at the tall man that had gotten off the floor when Kaede cam in, "and who are these people?" She continued to stare at the man.   
  
"That's Inuyasha, he's half demon, dog and human so he is a Honyao. Over there is Miroku the monk, and Kaede the priestess of this era... for this is Feudal Japan!" Kagome said in a cheery voice. Yume just stared at her like she was nuts.   
  
"Feudal Japan? Are you kidding me?" Yume hated jokes and she defiantly thought this was one.   
  
"no one is joking around! This really is a Honyao," Kagome looked rather pleased with herself. Yume laughed out loud. Inuyasha found this anything but funny.   
  
"What are you laughing at? How is this funny?!" He stared at her this time like she was the one insane.   
  
"Did those ears just tweak? Yume asked, pointing to the top of his head. Automatically they twitched again, making Yume even more confused than before.  
  
"Alright now that we're all here, when can I leave?" She asked impatiently.   
  
"Anytime you want, you too, girl," Inuyasha said, looking distastefully over at Kagome.   
  
"Fine, see you freaks later!" She walked out of the hut and towards the forest. no one stopped her from going, but they did find something scary about her, for they hid their children inside of the houses. It was like they were afraid of her.   
  
She heard a loud roar behind her, and she faced the noise. There stood a giant demon. It stood Twenty feet off of the ground, and each fang was at least two feet in length.  
  
Well that's it! Please tell me what you think... it was just something to do in my spare time, and a friend I should do one about Yume and stuff so yea. It's a Prologue to Mary Jane which is a song fic... so if you kind of want a sneak peak, go check it out. I love Reviews so please send them! And here is the disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Yume! Sooooooo.. yeah... everything belongs to the creators and everything else that I don't know about and I'm not good at these, and now I'm just rambling on and on and on and on. W00t! Please R&R!!!! 


	2. A New Force

Yume stared at it, trying to figure out what it was when she finally figured it out. When she realized it, she began running, deeper into the forest. The monster, which she figured was a form of a disfigured spider. With it's many legs, and hungry appetite; it began to chase after her. She tried running in zigzags, but it was slowing her down. She began to run in a straight line. The arachnid continued to chase after her; she then found a cave that was too small for him. So she ran into the cave and looked around. There were wolves sleeping on the ground along with what looked like humans with tails.  
  
She covered her nose to stifle the smell of the dead bodies of animals and other bones that were scattered all over. The entire wolf pack's ears perked up; twitched, and they all woke up; growling. She looked over at the entrance; the spider's legs were scraping the ground. One of the humans woke up; looked over at Yume and smirked. She noticed that he had a tail and what looked like elf ears with a ponytail.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh... a human no doubt. With the smell of a Hanyou. Humph, pathetic human, I should have you for dinner!" He ran so quickly up to her that she fell over on top of another human. He squirmed a bit and pushed her off. "Pathetic human..." he muttered. He recalled what he said and sniffed the girl. "Yummy, you smell tasty!" he said, his eyes laughing. "Kouga... can we please eat her?" Yume wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake up any more demons. Kouga, which was the man that woke up first, was apparently their leader. When she thought this trough, she realized it would have been pointless not to scream, maybe someone could help her. So believing this, she screamed as loud and as high as possible. All of the wolves and men whimpered at the high pitch noise.  
  
"SHUT HER UP! JUST SHUT HER UP, SOMEONE NOW!" Kouga yelled at his pack, though no one could hear him through the shriek. He did the only think he could think of, he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. He unplugged his ears as did the others. They all crowded around her amazed that a human could make such a racket.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Asked on of the members.  
  
"I don't know yet, but we have got to get rid of that Goddamn BUG!" he complained, pointing at the hungry demon. Yume opened her eyes just enough to see what was happening.   
  
Kouga ran at the spider; jumped up, and sliced it with his claws, straight down the middle. Yume was shocked that the spider had chased her around and it was killed within a minute! How could anything be that powerful? She wondered. Quickly she closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious. Some picked her up and set her on a nice bed of feathers and straw. She allowed herself to stir around on it, trying to get comfortable. Kouga watched as she did so.  
  
Yume had gotten used to all of the weird sounds of the den and fell asleep. Though her dream was surely unusual.  
  
She was running through the forest, farther and farther. But then she saw something bizarre. She saw the dog man, Inuyasha, holding Kagome, as if protecting her. She stopped and watched what was happening.  
  
"Kagome, I will always look after you, no matter what," Kagome had laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes, and just held him close to her. Through them she saw two figures in the trees, past the clearing; standing, watching as she was. One of the silhouettes was a woman with long flowing hair. The other too had long hair and his clothes were elegant in the wind. They seemed to be holding each other on the arms, though their focus was on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and kissed her. Yume was angry, though she couldn't figure out why. She hated Kagome for what she was doing. For some reason, she wanted to hurt her, maybe even kill her; then he would be all hers. Yume walked out the forest and into the clearing. When they heard rustling from the bushes, Inuyasha and Kagome looked aver at her. Yume had closed fists and teary eyes. Inuyasha began stuttering badly, asking what she saw and that it meant nothing.  
  
"Just like you told me it meant nothing. How dare you play with our hearts, Inuyasha?" The other woman Yume had noticed earlier walked out of the forest also an-  
  
Yume was woken up from someone kicking her in the stomach. She awoke instantly and clutched her gut. She started to cough like something was coming up.   
  
Kouga looked at her coldly, but he was trying to figure out what she was doing. She kept coughing until something did come up. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. He picked up a beautiful crested black jewel. In it was a swirling scarlet smoke.  
  
Yume's eyes went to the back of her head and she passed out. Kouga stopped looking at the precious stone, and listened to her faint heartbeat. In his hand, the black jewel began pulsing to the same beat as her faded heart.   
  
Kouga stared at it in amazement. This was her heart, her Black soul! Thinking she could be useful in battle, he shattered the jewel on a rock. Yume screamed in pain as she clutched her heart. He picked up at least half of them and gave them to her. The black shards grew as half of the jewel, keeping the red smoke inside. "That smoke must be her blood..." he muttered.   
  
Instantly her breathing came back and so did her heart beat. Kouga picked up the remaining shards and put them in his shoe. He was standing over Yume when she gained consciousness again. She screamed; forgot that she was in a den with over twenty other men/demons.  
  
"Is there ever a time when you don't have something bad happen to you? Kouga asked angrily.  
  
"I want to go home," She said, looking right into his eyes. He was a bit startled that she could match his glare. But that wasn't going to stop him from over powering her. Besides, since the Shikon no Tama was shattered, he had gotten two shards in his arm and leg. He loved his new strength. But now that there was at least a half of a new black jewel in his leg warmer for safe keeping and with her soul with him, he could easily make her do what he wished.  
  
"You wont be going home for a long time my dear," Kouga smirked.   
  
There it is! Second chapter! I hope you like it, please, I love reviews and I love getting all types, include flames (most of the time)! Sorry it took a little while; it's just that I had 3 essays, a History map/project, book report, and a new essay to do within this last week! So I've been very busy and now I have to re-organize my binder! Fun! *sarcastic* anyway, please tell me how you like it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha *sigh sadly* oh well... I tried... everything belongs to the write and such and such about all of the companies who owns them that I don't know about... so yeah... 


End file.
